


A Nightmare (Cullen's Worst Fear)

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Marie Hawke and Rei Trevelyan [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by http://siriusdraws.tumblr.com/post/114219089020/im-sorry, and a comment on the Cullenites Facebook pages, saying it was a nightmare.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Nightmare (Cullen's Worst Fear)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://siriusdraws.tumblr.com/post/114219089020/im-sorry, and a comment on the Cullenites Facebook pages, saying it was a nightmare.

Cullen stares at his love, and holds the note she had written him, tears in his eyes as he touches the mark on her forehead. "No." He says, "no. No! NO!" Gasping, he sits up as he wakes in bed. Curled up besides him, is his love, Rei. Gently, he touches her forehead, and sighs with relief. _She wasn't taken from me_ , Cullen thinks to himself as he slowly wraps his arms around her. She wakes up and stares at him, before gently touching his face.

"Bad dream, my love?" She asks, wiping away the tears he hadn't noticed rolling down his cheeks.

"You... were taken from me." Cullen says, his voice full of emotion, "made tranquil. And you wrote me a note, because you became you again when you were by a rift. It was a note that said I love you." He clings to her and sobs, as she wraps her arms around him, murmuring comforting words.

"No one will take me from you or our girls, my love." Rei says, planting kisses all over his face. "You and I will have the rest of our lives together, my husband. I promise you."

"I'm sorry I woke you, love." Cullen says, flashing a shaky smile at Rei. She cups his cheeks in her hands, and kisses him.

"I'm not." She replies, "Please wake me up when you need to. I will always be here for you." Cullen rests his head against her shoulder nuzzling into Rei's neck, and slowly falls asleep again as Rei rubs his back and hums a lullaby.


End file.
